defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Neela Starbreaker
Neela Starbreaker '''is one of the numerous Sentinels currently in service. An experienced tracker and marksman, Neela has spent her service as a hunter and sniper, taking down individual high-priority targets with ruthless efficiency and extreme skill. In spite of this, she has a big heart, and considers all the things she does to be for the sake of her people and, in particular, her sisters in the Sentinel Corps. In her near three-thousand year long service, she has hunted prey of all sizes and shapes, from wild boars to renegade Dragons, and has prevailed throughout it all with a combination of skill, courage, careful planning, innovative traps, dumb luck and sheer determination. She is the younger sister of Cenarion Circle druid Lysandera Starbreaker. Biography Early life Neela was born the second child and daughter to '''Selay Moonglow, accomplished Sentinel and veteran of the War of the Ancients, and "Starbreaker", a wandering Demon Hunter, with both herself and her older sister, Lysandera, taking their surnames from their father. Starbreaker himself has not been seen since both girls were very young, a time when he often visited his family in secret, far away of true Night Elven society. Eventually coming to terms with the fact that his continued presence presented a threat to his daughters, Starbreaker left for good, but not before securing his legacy by teaching his daughters the arts of hunting and trapping prey, relentlessly pursuing that which needed destroying, and to above all else give everything for their people, as he had done. While at first he shared this knowledge with both his daughters, Neela was the one to truly excel, and with her more conventional training from her mother, was molded into a Hunter of supreme skill and ability. As their father left their lives, Lysandera and Neela grew to rely more on one-another - their mother in deep grief for many years - forming a life-long bond that extended beyond their blood. With Neela as the warrior and Lysandera as the healer, their relationship was almost symbiotic, both of them caring for the other. It was at this time they took up their father's name as their surname, calling themselves the 'Starbreaker Sisters', and were inseparable for a very long time. Even once their paths began to split, Neela turning to serve the cause of war, Lysandera becoming a healer and creator, they remained extremely close, often joking they shared minds and hearts even across continents. Sentinel Corps service Neela would go on to serve in the Sentinel Corps from a fairly young age, inducted personally by her mother. Her passionate nature proved a problem over time, taking her own initiative over the advise of more experienced Sentinels, more often than not worsening the situation. Her mother had to do everything in her power to keep the Sentinels from assigning her away from the main forces. Eventually, rather than be reassigned, Neela worked hard to surpress herself, continuing her service for several thousand years and becoming a respected member of the Corps. As she grew older, Neela truly mastered the abilities passed on to her. Learning to surpress her emotions to the point of complete stillness, she made a name for herself within the Sentinel Corps; "Longshot", for her ability to take down targets at extreme ranges, far outside of conventional fighting range. For this reason, she mainly used the Longbow rather than the more common Composite bows prefered by her Sentinel sisters. She served the Sentinel Corps up to and beyond the war between the Alliance and the Kaldorei, and the subsequent battle against the Burning Legion throughout Ashenvale, Felwood, and Mount Hyjal. During this time, she grew fascinated with Alliance-made rifles and cannons, and after the Battle of Hyjal she began using a custom made Dwarven bolt-action rifle to compliment her Longbow, becoming one of the first Night Elves to promote the use of guns within their society. Later life She would go on to serve with the joint Sentinel-Alliance forces in Kalimdor for a time, before being part of the first contingent of Night Elves to ever travel across the Great Sea to the Dwarven capital city, Ironforge. Eventually she would purchase a house in the Hall of Explorers for money earned through mercenary work throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Appearance and Traits Neela is of significant height and build, even for a Night Elven woman. Neela has brightly purple skin, a rounded face, brightly whitish-blue eyes and a usually kind appearance. Her hair is darkly blue and kept in a ponytail, and her face does not carry any of the markings or tattoos common on Elven women. She's usually smiling regardless of her current surroundings, but always seems to be paying close attention to what occurs around her, the smile frequently slipping into a knowing smirk or an unsubtle grin. Category:Night Elves Category:Hunters Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance